Game of Fire
by Blizzard Rose
Summary: When Litnicki Peckerwood is reaped as District 5's female tribute in the 77th annual Games, she is anything but prepared, but one learns fast when twenty three others are plotting your death. Pairings Prim/Seneca and maybe Katniss/Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.- Hey, guys, this is my first chapter of my Hunger Games story! I finally got the guts to post it... so yeah. Hope you like it. Apologies in advance for any typos, I have yet to run spell check on this document but I will do so soon as I can. Review!**

Chapter_ One- Reaped_

"Ladies first!" Effie Trinket's voice filled the square of District Five. I stood in the crowd with my father and my cousin Cog. Cog was here with my aunt and the rest of his family (my aunt, uncle and cousins). Cog was thirteen, and this was his second reaping. All his siblings were too young to be reaped, but his little sister Semolina was turning twelve in a year and a half.

God help the poor girl.

"Litnicki Peckerwood," _Oh shit. _That's me. I heard my breath increase to the point where it could be hyperventilating. This had to be a mistake. A bad one. I heard a few in the crowd cry out my name, but not a soul stepped forward to scream 'I volunteer!'. I was stared at in pity as I made my way to the stage that was in front of our Justice Building which was lit up thanks to our electrical industry here in Five.

I finally reached the stage when Cog finally realized that all this was actually real and he screamed out, 'NICKI, NO!"

_Oh double shit. _I sighed as I looked away sadly and turned to Effie who gave me a mere smile as she announced the boys' turn.

"Roan Lockley,' she announced. I watched as a boy walked up towards the stage. His appearance was blurred by my vision (which was very foggy and I suppose that was because of shock). I knew the name though, Roan. Roan had been at school with me, and I considered him my acquaintance. It was too bad that now I had to kill him.

No one volunteered for him. _Well don't I know that feeling_? I thought with surprising sarcasm.

He reached the stage and now he was next to me. 'Hi Nicki,' he offered a smile, something I could not return.

"Hey,' I said politely, not wanting to leave him hanging. This wasn't his fault.

Fuck the Capitol.

There, I said it. In fact, I've thought that many times in my head, but in nicer ways. But now, standing here, the explicit thought forms easily in my mind.

"Wonderful! We now have our tributes,' Effie nearly sang. Before we could do much more, Roan and I were escorted to the Justice Building behind us. On the outside, light from the electrical factory reflected on the building. That seemed to be sort of ominous in my mind. I was walking into my death sentence. I felt my legs wobble as I walked. But this wasn't going to happen, no fainting yet.

I'd save that for the arena.

'You okay?' Roan asked me, concerned.

'No,' I said honestly as we got inside the building. I was too lost in my racing mind to focus my brain on the interior of the building. I felt Roan help me in to an elevator. I should thank him, but no words form on my lips. I'm just frozen.

Me. The Games. Me. A tribute. Twenty four go in, one gets out.

There is no chance for me, no hope. I'm good as dead.

'Oh my God," Cog runs into the room where I was put to say my goodbyes. I stood up, stronger now but still in shock that this has happened. My breathing is even and I'm almost accepting my death as I hug Cog before I can say anything. I just hugged him, trying to remember how it felt to hug my family member. Vaguely, I glimpsed my father and my aunt also here.

My mother died when I was born. She never saw me. Her heart just gave out as she tried to help me into the hellhole that is Panem. The medics tried to save her, but it was too late. So I'd grown up in Five with my father as a worker in the plants while my aunt took care of me. My aunt told me about my mother all the time, though. She had been her sister. My mom was apparently this beauty (like my aunt claimed I was) with the same dark and curly hair that I have, and the same hazel eyes with the soft face.

"It's okay,' I said to Cog as we hugged.

"Lynne would never let this have happened,' my aunt Kellie whispered to my dad. Lynne was my mom's name. It was also one of my middle names. I tried to listen closer but make it look like I was too busy comforting Cog over my departure.

"You've got to come back,' Cog said as he let me go, 'for Uncle Rig." He's right, my dad can't lose both my mom and me.

"I'm gonna,' I said, but uncertainty rocked me.

"Time's up!" a Peacekeeper came in and ushered my family out of the room. No! I hadn't said anything to my dad. No.

"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping they'd at least hear my voice one last time as they faded away from me.

I wasn't going to see them again.

I was going to die for the Capitol's pleasure, for the cruel Games. I was a pawn in deadly chess.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.- Thanks to my ONE reviewer. Did I ever say ONE reviewer? As in, the lonliest number, uno, un. Not two, not zero, but ONEEEEEEEEEEEE person had the awesomeness in them to review. *Head blows off***

**Anyways...**

_Chapter Two- Transported_

After my goodbyes were spoken, someone surprised me by coming in to the room where I was all but falling to pieces. It's Roan. Before I can demand what he wants, he hands me something. It's a heavy feeling hair tie. I know why as soon as I see the thing that holds the stretchy part of the tie. It's a golden ring with a jabberjay on it. Bird pins had become popular ever since my friend in District Twelve had worn her mockingjay in the arena.

Katniss was who I really needed to talk to.

Ever since she won the Seventy Fourth Games three years ago, she had become an enemy of the Capitol along with Peeta, but we in the districts saw her as a hero. I wanted to be like her, to be looked up to instead of pitied for once.

'For your hair," Roan tells me as I stared at it. I tried it out. My hair's so long anyways, so this will be useful in the arena.

'It's so pretty,' I said and squeezed his hand in a thank you gesture.

We were ushered very hurriedly on to a train that looked like a silver snake to me. It had all these compartments. There was one with dinner tables and there was a few that had beds. I found Roan and stuck close to him. The only person besides Roan I knew on the train was Effie Trinket. Her vibrant purple hair made her stand out. "Litnicki, do you have any food allergies to any Capitol foods?"

'I don't think so," I said, seeing as I never had any Capitol-made food.

"And you, Roan?"

"The same," he said. As I looked at him, he was calm. He stood straight backed, but casual. He amazed me in his ability to do that. I was freaking the hell out over here! I'm going to die. I'm going to freaking die. He looked like he was going to the Capitol to freaking socialize for the love of God. I sighed and ducked my head. I did not want to be caught staring.

I was not staring at Roan Lockley. I couldn't fall in love. Soon, I'd be in the arena where anything could happen. I'd most likely kill him myself. I shook my head and walked off.

I got to my room and lay on the bed. I could feel the train moving beneath me. I threw a pillow over my face, determined all the while not to cry. Tears can't come. I'm stronger than them.

I'm stronger, I'm stronger…..

_'Come on Lynne!" This must be a dream if my mother is alive. I looked around. The room was vague and I couldn't get a good look around. It looked bright, blinding. I found myself standing by my father, nut he didn't seem to notice I was here. His eyes were instead fixated across from him. There was a bed; again the white covered it so it looked like the person who was lying in the bed was lying on the clouds. Then I saw the person._

_She was my mother._

_She had my hair, dark and curly, and it curled to as far as I could see down the pillow she was resting her head on. I heard a scream, and then a weak sound. A heartbeat. She was dying! I looked hurriedly back at my father, wanting to scream at him to do something to save her. I whipped my face back to my mother's._

_She was crying out. I was breathing audibly fast and I cried out in tune with her. I stepped forward to see what I could do, but recoiled as I saw her face change. She looked younger, her hair was curlier, and she had my high cheeks._

_That wasn't Mom anymore. It was me._

_I whipped around to see my dad gone, only to be replaced by Roan with a bow and arrow aiming to shoot. I screamed louder and then woke up._

I was sweating and muttering explicative words under my breath as I rose from the bed I'd collapsed on. Just a dream, that was all. But this wasn't just a dream. This was a night terror of the worst sort, the kind where you can't wake yourself from no matter how hard you try.

I got up and went to the shower car attached to my room car. The bathroom was big and had all these things I'd never seen before. Elaborate mirrors trimmed in gold framing, sink fountains that looked like the fountains in the City Circle in the Capitol. There was a simple white robe hanging on the back of the door.

I disregarded my simple reaping clothes. I had worn a dress that my mother had worn seventeen years ago (two years prior to my birth and her death) to announce her formal engagement to my father. The dress was yellow, and slightly fading in color after all the years. It had poufy sleeves and a beaded neckline. After she'd died having me, he couldn't bear throwing out her stuff, so I grew up in my house with bits of my mom around.

I thought about my mother a lot, especially during time when I was alone. What had she been like? Was she as quiet as I was? Was she the happiest girl in the world when she married my dad? What made her heart fail as I was emerging from her, more importantly, did I indirectly kill my mother?

I was named Litnicki in honor of my mom's maiden name. She had been Lynne Karee Litnicki before she married my dad, Rig Peckerwood. Then, they'd had a blissful but soon to be cut short marriage when Mom found out she was pregnant. My mom had been twenty when she died.

I felt guilty about the fact that she died. Maybe I should have taken her place.

Well, the good thing about these Games, I guess if you could call it good, was that in the wake of my death I won't be alone. I'll finally get to meet Mom. I've been looking forward to meeting her one day that I had thought (until recently) was far off, but worth the wait. Now, I knew the wait was about to be cut short, but I dreaded the blow that would stop my heart.

Maybe I could win. Live for my mother, she'd want that right?

Aw who am I joking?

A knock jolts me from my thoughts. It's Effie, giving me a fifteen minute warning until lights out to get rest for a 'big, big' day. I groaned internally as I shut off my water as I called an okay back to her and wrapped myself in a towel that had a soft berry scent.

Well, I might as well enjoy ever little detail of my life for now, so I savored standing in the scented towel that is secured to me. I wasn't going to die just yet.

I wished that I could call my dad. These past hours without him, Cog, and my aunt have felt empty. I'm so used to people around me that I know. It feels kind of awkward that the only person I can say I know on the train I don't knew well at all.

After Effie knocked on my door to get me up, I lazily walked to my bathroom to change. From the many drawers full of clothes, I chose a simple red blouse and blue pants. I did my hair in a side ponytail and before leaving my room, I got some hot coco. After one last look around, I exited.

We're slowing down by now. I sat on one of the main couches in the social car to get a glimpse of the glistening and tall building of a place that can only be the Capitol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N.- I'm so obsessed with Hunger Games, and Seneca. That's all.**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW and I will love YOUUUUUU forever.**

_Chapter 3- Styles_

After getting off the train at the station and briefly admiring the city around me, I was rushed along with Roan to the prep place, where they'd start working on us right away for tonight's opening ceremonies. I remember Katniss telling me that the opening was this big thing for the Games. It was the time to impress people. I wasn't good at that.

Damn my quiet nature.

I was the least bit of a showgirl. That made me shudder as I thought of myself like that. I wasn't programmed to impress, but to live. Katniss had once told me that survival goes a bit further than impression in these Games (although she'd said God forbid that I would get reaped). I really needed to talk to her right about now.

"Impressive isn't it?' Roan's voice made me jump as we halted in front of the biggest skyscraper I'd ever seen. It was impressive of course, but had my eyes really been wandering off?

"Yeah," I agree softly.

"We need to get you two in with the prep team as soon as we can so we can be on schedule," Effie hurriedly told us. As we were yet again rushed to another place, I couldn't help but think that Effie and her punctuality obsession was a bit annoying. I looked around inside the style building. Portraits of people dressed in elaborate fashions caught my eyes. Dresses, pinstripe neon suits, and crazy Capitol-like things that were apparently haute couture. I might have rolled my eyes.

I was pulled by the hand by a woman with a Capitol accent as I saw Roan be dragged the other way. I was led down some spiral steps into a room that looked like the room in my nightmare last night. Actually it reminded me of those creepy-looking rooms I've seen on TV showing where they do surgery here. As I entered the room, the Capitol woman (whose hair was as neon green as that dress I'd just seen a picture of) handed me a robe and said my prep team would be right in.

I change quickly and nervously. I wasn't very fond of the idea of being au naturel in front of strangers, but I'd have to deal. I found my jabberjay hair twisty and threw my hair into a ponytail to get it out of my eyes just as I heard the door open. Seven very different looking people filed in to the room, chattering excitedly.

There were five women, each with a different color of hair that shared a neon and bright shade of each designated color, and each had on tons of makeup I couldn't tell if their faces were real or fake. The men were dark skinned and they smiled kindly at me. They must know the immanent awkwardness of me standing in only a robe (which was soon to come off) in front of strangers.

"You must be Litnicki Peckerwood," the woman with the neon blonde hair smiled at me, 'I'm Gemmy and these are Boot (the first guy who shared the smile with me). Vi, Thistle, Delia, Judie, and Clave (the other guy who looked sort of like Boot)."

"Nice to meet you," I said to each of them and gave the two fingered hello wave we did in Five (index and middle fingers forward and back one time). "You can call me Nicki, everyone does."

"Well Nicki, why don't you hop up here for us?" Gemma patted the table to which I sat on. Vi disrobes me and my prep team looks me over to see what needs to be done. I close my eyes and try to think, but even the barrier of my eyelids doesn't even help to distract my mind. Soon, I felt hands on me, a pair touching my face running over my eyelids and nose and lips. There were hands on my shoulders and they started to rub my dry shoulders. I breathed in some more, my eyes still squeezed shut.

I flinched a little as another pair of hands got close to my thigh. _Oh fuck no_ I thought. Had these people not been my prep team I would have stabbed each of them multiple times to get them off me. I was the pure lily in my house, the one afraid of love and physical contact in that context (and maybe being touched by guys in general, I didn't like it). I knew what the consequences of each were.

As soon as the hands were all gone I opened my eyes. My prep team stood across from me, trying to figure where they wanted to attack first. "We'll start with her hair,' Judie decided for the group. Oh joy.

After maybe the most painful experience of my life (aka having hair yanked from my body), I was back in my robe after they had me soak in some hot goo stuff to help moist my skin. I sat in my robe, humming to myself to pass time. The door opened suddenly and I saw an olive skinned man who had dark hair on his head like a crew cut. He smiled at me. I returned the favor, seeing as how this must be my stylist. "Hello Nicki. Do you mind if I call you Nicki?"

'It's cool," I said calmly, "everyone calls me Nicki."

"So I see your prep team has already had a bit of time with you," the man said, but stopped as if he realized some important fact. "I'm Blithe, your stylist."

"Hi," I said smiling again.

Blithe circled around me, looking at what my prep team had done. I closed my eyes as my robe came off again. _Just the stylist, just the stylist_. Apparently, this lily wasn't going to get over her body being sized up and checked over for perfection any time soon. 'They did well," he said, making me jump.

"They did," I choked out.

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry. Have you seen yourself yet?" Blithe asked. I shook my head. Slowly and fearfully, I opened my eyes to fix them on the mirror. The girl on the other side of the glass couldn't be me. My hair was now lying straight just above my shoulders. Gone were my long Lynne-like curls as my dad called them. My face was made up with light blush and powder along with light blue eye shadow that I assumed must match my dress for tonight. I had to give Gemmy some serious props.

I looked back to notice that I was alone. Blithe had gone and I scanned the room for him. I turned back to the mirror and stared at myself some more. I was definitely not me anymore. I was this Capitol made beauty. My white robe contrasted with my light olive skin, and I don't why I started noticing such obsolete things.

Blithe came in with a hanger and a long bag hanging from it. I turned around, 'Is that my dress?'

'You wanna see?'

"Show me," I said curiously. He untied the bag from the hanger and it fell in a heap. Now I was staring at the dress the color of blue ice. It had a plain top, but the bottom was styled in mermaid style and it had frills. I thought I also saw black dots all over the dress arranged in a specific pattern. Holy crap.

"You like it?"

"I love it,' I replied, smiling.

"You haven't seen anything yet, honey. By the time we're done, they'll be calling you the Current. Make sure they remember that.'


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N; So, what do y'all think of Blithe? Very Cinna-like isn't he?**

_Chapter 4- Jitters_

It seemed to pass by, time. One minute I was admiring my dress, the next I was twirling one final time for the mirror. The dress wore even better than it looked. I had on earrings that were lightning bolts and shoes that had the same bolt as a heel. Honestly, Blithe deserved tons of credit here in the outfit choice, although I still don't get what the black dot pattern was for on the dress.

"Litnicki, the Current,' Blithe said smiling to himself as I completed my twirl round.

"I like that. It sounds like the Girl on Fire."

"Oh, Katniss had quite a year that year. She's here, mentoring the tributes with Peeta. Would you like to see her? I'm sure we can find her as we wait for the carriages to launch," Blithe offered. I nodded.

"Okay. Where's Roan?"

"Tansy, his stylist, is putting the finishing touches to his costume right now. We're going to go ahead to the waiting area where the carriages are," Blithe said. I nodded.

'Where are they?'

'They're down at the front of this building. This is the Training Center, by the way. You'll stay here until the Games.'

I nodded, not knowing how else to respond. "Cool."

Blithe took my arm and he led me from the room we were in to the nearest elevator and once inside, he pushed the last button that had a G on it. Huh, that must mean Ground. The elevator had glass windows and I could see people mull about as we passed their floors. The ding that announced our arrival to the ground floor made me jump. I was too busy people watching to listen for it. Blithe led me out, and I was greeted by twelve huge carriages that looked like onions and each had glass windows on both sides. I'm sure my mouth was wide open.

As I walked toward the carriage Twelve had, I caught sight of two people. One had a braid that went down her back and she was wearing a dress that was orange gown that looked sort of like a replica of the cool fire dress I'd seen on TV three years prior in the opening ceremonies. From behind, it looked to be strapless and there were black patterns to create the illusion of smoke.

The man who stood next to her was in a white suit, but I would bet the jacket had a design to mimic flames on the front. They looked to be talking to two others, the tributes from their district most likely. I should be over with Blithe, Roan, and Tansy but I had time to kill anyway. The 12 tributes looked young and scared. They were facing me, and I guessed the girl couldn't be much older than twelve. The boy looked malnourished and his costume looked big on him.

I had to look away, or else I might cry. Crying was not an option.

I also saw an older man beside Katniss and Peeta. This must be Haymitch, the other victor from 12 that had won a Quarter Quell. I had met him during my stay in 12 a year ago. He still looked the same: his long blond hair was messy and he looked casually fancy for the special event. I bet you're asking yourself a question right now: how did I, a girl from 5, end up in 12?

A year ago, my dad had traveled to the Capitol to discuss the power manager of the country or something. My aunt Bristol couldn't take care of me, because she'd just given birth to my youngest cousin Ember, who was now one (this is Cog's sister by the way). So, my dad had known the Everdeen family from way back, so he sent me off on a train to 12.

Katniss was eighteen when I came to stay with them. Her sister (and my good friend Primrose) was my age and both of them really made me feel welcome. I'd stayed for two months, and actually was really sad to leave. During my stay I'd met Haymitch, Peeta, and her other friend named Gale. I really liked all of them, and we kept in touch often.

"Katniss, look behind you," I heard Peeta whisper to her. She turned and saw me instantly. I wanted to run and hug her, but in heels it was hard. I walked as fast as I could and soon I was received in a hug.

"Oh my God Katniss! I'm gonna die…" I was sure to babble now.

"No you're not. You're strong Nicki. I know you are," she said. Her chin rested on the crown of my head like my father's used to when he hugged me as a little girl. I closed my eyes.

"I can't do this.'

"Yes, you can do it. It's fine, it's fine,' she was still trying to comfort me. I opened my eyes to see the tributes from 12 looking at me in pity.

"Nicki have you met Juniper and Boggs? They're our tributes," Peeta said. Juniper was pale and a head shorter than me. She had almost platinum curls that framed her fresh as a daisy face. Boggs was dark headed and Juniper's head reached his shoulder. He surprised me with the strong build he had. 'Hi guys," I said.

"Hi. Are you from District 5?" Juniper asked brightly.

I nodded, "Yeah. How'd you guess?'

She shrugged, "you're in blue which reminds me of electricity.' I nodded here, seeing the connection. I looked past Boggs and there was only Haymitch. Where was Katniss?

_Prim POV_

Oh my God. As I looked out from my penthouse I had with Katniss in the Capitol, I saw all the tributes start to get in their carriages. I decided to head down to the City Circle, it was just outside from where we were. Mom had gone insane ever since Katniss had gotten back from her Games, so when we went to move here permanently so Katniss could mentor we left Mom in 12. Katniss and I haven't heard from her since. I suppose I missed her, but I knew she wouldn't be able to take care of us if she couldn't take care of herself.

I grabbed my phone and took the elevator in our apartment down to the Ground floor. We had a personal cab. Our driver assigned to escort us was called Jeff. Jeff was from the Capitol and you could tell this by his neon purple hair and neon blue suit. I had put on a dress that sort of looked like coal coming up from the white bottom. I had quickly curled my long blond hair. "Where to, Miss Prim?"

"The City Circle," I answered as I got in the back. The City Circle had the best view of everything from the tribute parade to other events that happened.

"So is Miss Katniss there?" Jeff asked me.

'Yes, and I'm going to see her and the parade," I said as we raced through the streets as the images of the carriages grew closer.

**Katniss POV**

"Oh my fucking God, I'm going to murder Snow's little shitting ass,' I had a hard time containing myself after Peeta pulled me aside.

'Katniss, it's okay. Nicki can live, we did, so why can't she?" Dammit, I hated when Peeta's rational side beat out the seemingly good logic my rants presented.

"I don't give a damn! That girl is Prim's age and just like my sister. Holy shit Peeta just gah," I felt like I wanted to shoot something. Knowing not what else to do, I called the first person who came to mind: Seneca Crane. Seneca was the head Game-Maker, so maybe he could help.

'Hello?" He answered on the first ring.

"Seneca, it's Katniss. Do you know if there is any way that a tribute can be pulled from the Games?" I asked and crossed my fingers that it was a yes. There was a pause.

"I'm afraid not," he said sadly. Shit.

"Oh, damn. Sorry to have bothered you Seneca."

"Oh it's not a problem Katniss. If you and Prim need anything, just call me." Gah, I have no idea what it was about Seneca, but ever since we moved to the Capitol so I could mentor, he had been like my and Prim's bodyguard and go-to-guy.

"Thanks Seneca. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said. Tomorrow the Game Makers were meeting to see if there was anything else they wanted to add to this year's arena. I was on mentor duty for interviews tomorrow, but I'm sure Prim and I would stop by. I hung up.

"Look," Peeta said. I looked up just in time to see the carriage from 1 go out. I looked at Juniper and Boggs and gave them a smile. They returned it wearily. The district carriages filed out: 2, 3, 5, 9, and 11. It might be a good time to call Prim. I took out my fancy phone, but Prim was ahead of my game.

_Katniss, the girl from 5… is that Nicki?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5-Smashing Current_

Holy crap, there were so many people in the city! They were going crazy as we rode by them in our carriage. Roan and I were waving to everyone. I was remembering what Katniss had done during her Opening Ceremony as I started to blow kisses to everyone.

This made them go crazy.

"Nicki! Nicki!" Were these people seriously rooting for me? Seriously? I was sort of taken aback. No one had ever paid me so much attention except maybe my dad, but even he wasn't like this.

Dad, was he watching this insanity?

"Blow a kiss," Roan whispered from his place near me. His voice startled me a bit because I was too lost in thought. I supposed the wave bit was getting old, so I mixed it up a bit. A wave here, kiss there. It actually worked out well. I got many smiles from oddly dressed people. "I think they like you," Roan said observantly.

"They like you too," I said just as I saw a woman blow a kiss at Roan, hoping he'd give her one too. This was crazier than I'd thought. Some of the people were so smashed drunk that they tried to jump out to catch on to a carriage.

"Holy hell, did you see that?" I asked Roan, having just witnessed some dude jump out and literally try to grab hold of a carriage that I thought might be District 8. I wasn't sure really, all the carriages looked the same on the outside.

"Yeah, look," Roan directed my eyes to some people who were trying to grab hold of our carriage. I gasped. Was this how they said they liked you in the Capitol?

Seneca POV

I walked in to the training center the next day. I was meeting with the Game Makers. Plutarch, my second in command and advisor in arena design, was waiting with our team. I greeted all of them as I took my seat at the head of the table. "Everything's set Seneca," one Game-Maker said.

"Good," I said.

I was surprised when the door opened to reveal Jeff, the Everdeen sisters' driver. The first thing I could think of was something was amiss. "Yes?" The Game Maker on my right, Tybee, asked.

"Miss Everdeen was wondering if she could come in or if this was a bad time, Mr. Crane."

"Which Everdeen?"

'Miss Prim, sir. Miss Katniss is off mentoring her tributes with Mr. Mellark. Interviews are tonight with Caesar, so I expect they want their tributes ready. So is this a good time for Primrose?" Anytime, in my mind, was good to see Prim. I knew she was five years my junior, she fifteen and me twenty, but I was drawn to her. Her fresh and pure face with her beautiful hair.

"Send her in," I said.

"She'll be right in," Jeff exited and we Game-Makers were going through a last minute recap of the booby traps we had set for the tributes while in the arena when a young woman of nearly sixteen appeared. She was wearing purple and it complimented her greatly. I stood up and she smiled at me, "Hey."

"Hey," I said smiling. I bent down and planted a kiss on her cheek. Prim was probably up to my shoulder on me, she was maybe 5'3 if that compared to my six feet. I led her to the chair I occupied at the head of the table. "Don't tell anyone you know what we said.'

"Never."

We went on, making sure everything was in place in the arena and we test ran our board that gave us full control of the arena and what was there. Claudius was all set to announce, and we had talked yesterday in regards to any announcements that might need to be made to the tributes whilst in the arena. Everything was as good as set.

**Katniss POV**

"Prim's in love with Seneca?' Peeta asked me, more shocked than disgusted as I thought he might be. We had gotten on to the subject of Nicki in the Games while Blithe and Tansy were styling them for interviews tonight. I still had no luck at pulling Nicki out, but maybe I was being a bit overprotective. She wasn't weak after all.

"Yeah. I can't believe I never told you. It was kind if obvious when she turned fifteen that she was in love. I think it's okay because he's twenty and soon five years won't matter much age wise. My mom was sixteen when she married my twenty two year old dad," I pointed out.

"She was?" Peeta asked as if he didn't believe me.

"True story. So yeah, she and Seneca are fine with me. Plus, I love Seneca to death."

"He did help you guys out a lot.'

"Yeah, and I owe him, you know for making Prim happy and plus all the other things he's done."

_Prim POV_

After Seneca was done with his meeting, he took me to lunch at this fancy bistro in the City Circle. I loved being with Seneca. I'd had a crush on him ever since Katniss and I had moved here eleven months ago, just after Nicki went back to 5. It took me a very long time to tell Seneca I loved him.

As we were walking, Seneca picked me up, kissed me gently and spun me around. I laughed, "I missed you yesterday," I said.

"Mm, sorry darling. Games meetings," he said.

"I know," I said, enjoying the view of the Capitol from Seneca's shoulders. The city was bright today and recaps of the ceremony were everywhere, as were anticipations for interviews and training scores. Once inside the bistro we got a round table close by a TV. Seneca let me in first and then got in. I leaned against him as I watched all the hype.

I ordered some juice to drink and Seneca mirrored me and did the same although I don't know why. He was old enough to drink surely. I watched Caesar Flickerman comment on the opening parade and then flash to recaps. Each districts' tributes were matched up with the district's industry. From District 1, 3, and 4 there were these huge boys and hard faced looking girls. They must be the Careers for this year. Careers, as Katniss said, were tributes who trained from the time they were seven and even volunteered if their names were not picked.

"And oh, lock at Oregano and Parsley the tributes from District 1. They just looked stunning in their bejeweled dress and suit.' I looked and saw a girl in a dress that looked to be divided in to a top, middle and bottom section by jewels.

"Wow," I said. I hadn't really noticed the dress that Parsley (was that the girl or was the girl Oregano?) in her cool dress. I had been way too focused on the fact that my dear friend was going to go in to the Games and die.

Nicki POV

I was listening to Gemmy and Vi squeal excitedly over tonight. "Oh Nicki, you're going to look so beautiful tonight,' Vi squealed in her accent. She was the one doing the final touches on ripping every hair on me except on my head off.

_Rip!_

_Holy shit, at this rate I'm gonna look like a naked mole rat when they're done _I thought. I drowned out their words with my anxious thoughts. I had been really thinking since last night. What would the arena be like? Would I be first to die? Third? Twelfth?

Either way, I wasn't coming back.

It made common sense. I wasn't Katniss. She survived; it was the Katniss way of life: survival. Not mine, not a chance. This would not go well.

"Oh honey you're going to be smashing," Gemmy gushed.

_Correction: I'll be the one smashed_


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- Questions and Answers_

Seneca POV

Prim came with me to my apartment that overlooked the city in all its glory. I carried my Primrose to the window and said, "It's not as beautiful as you."

"Aww, Sen, you make me blush," she said.

'You know every day I wake up and my first thought is 'how can I make Primrose Calyx Everdeen blush with compliments today'?"

"Such a lie,' she laughed.

"So true," I corrected. We stared back out the window. The sun was getting ready to set. That meant we must have about two hours until the interviews that were at nine. "We need to get ready," I said, 'have you bathed?"

"No, I was just going to.'

I set her on her feet, "I'll be waiting right here," I said as she started to skip off. I sat on my couch facing the wall that my flat screen TV was concealed on now by a turn able wall. Prim got a few feet away and then turned back, "Seneca can I stay tonight?'

'You sure can sweet Prim. Call your sister to tell her, though. I wouldn't want to get burned by her," I grinned and Prim ran to kiss me again and before I could make her stay, she was off.

Haymitch POV

If I ever got the chance, I'd kill Effie. She was all in my ass about that damn mahogany table I had ruined, again. I mean what the hell? Get over yourself Miss Trinket; it'd do us a whole load of good. She walked in to the room wearing this crazy as hell outfit that was bright pink and had a poufy skirt and top.

Can you say poodle? I can.

"Where are the tributes?" she asked frantically, 'I've been looking all over! Have you seen them?"

'What am I, a babysitter?" I asked her, cracking open more booze.

"Dammit Haymitch! You're supposed to keep track of them!" she took the bottle from my hand. I snarled.

"Would you take a chill pill Miss Up-Tight?" I asked annoyed.

'We've got to find them, they're on in two hours."

"Watch them be downstairs, right where they should be," I said sarcastically as I got up. God, Effie was just so annoying and sometimes she amazed me with her stupidity.

**Katniss POV**

"They look great," I said to the District 12 stylists, Macon and Chicory. My mentees were in great, almost Cinna-worthy costumes. Juniper was in a black and white dress that looked to mimic flames rising. Boggs was in a simple white suit, but the coat had the same flame design to mirror Juniper.

My prep team (who'd stuck with me ever since my Games) had come to get me ready earlier. Cinna had made this really great dress that was white and there were fake flames on the bottom that would come on when Cinna pushed the button. It was just like my interview dress three years ago.

'Katniss, are they all set?' Peeta walked in the room with Portia. He was in a deep orange, almost gold, tux that had the same little black dots on it that my dress had.

"Yep, they're here," I gestured to my tributes who were whispering nervously was startled all the sudden by the door that was nearly busted down. Haymitch (obviously smashed drunk) screamed to Effie: "I FOUND THEM! In your face Trinket."

I rolled my eyes.

"We were down here Effie," I said as if it were something that was widely known.

I heard a vibration in the room. All of us, besides the tributes, checked our phones to see if it was one of us. It was mine; I had a message from Prim.

_Seneca and I will be there in fifteen. Save us a seat_

_Prim POV_

I was in my dress about to leave for the interviews with Seneca. The schedule for the interviews was that Seneca was going up to talk with Caesar for a moment about hints to what this arena will look like (by the way, I already know) and that stuff. After each tribute has a few minutes talking with Caesar the anthem will play and all of us go to an after party.

Seneca was behind me, tying the back of my dress. He was one of the few people I let touch me other than a handshake besides Katniss and my mom. I wasn't the touchy-feely sort of chick, but Seneca I'd known so well it was like he was my secret guardian. "You look beautiful.'

"You look hot yourself," I said and mentally slapped myself for having put that in such a fan-girl way. Seneca just laughed.

"Do you need a coat?" he asked me.

"Can't hurt. The Capitol is known for cold nights anyways," I said as he got my dark blue coat for me. I looked in the mirror one last time and then Seneca and I were off. He had his own car to drive us there; it was really down to earth especially for someone of his status. He opened my door for me before getting in to drive. As the streets of the Capitol passed by, I couldn't help but think of all the people here and what the tributes might be wearing tonight.

Once we were at the interview theatre, we had our car valet parked. I spotted my sister in a dress that must be a Cinna original. "Katniss!"

She and Peeta turned around, "we were waiting for you guys.'

"Are you two going to be sitting with Juniper and Boggs?" Seneca wondered.

"And Haymitch," Peeta offered.

"I do hope that Haymitch isn't smashed drunk," Effie appeared behind us.

"Either way, its Haymitch," my sister put in.

"We ought to go find our seats, the show's about to start!" I watched Effie in her deathly high bright yellow heels take my sister and Peeta to their reserved seats as Seneca took my hand to lead me to the stage.

Nicki POV

Terrified does not even match a description of how scared I was to go out and try not to make a fool out of myself in front of everyone in the Capitol. "And you must know her as the Current from District Five… Nicki Peckerwood!"

I gulped. Here goes nothing.

I walked out to a brightly lit stage with pink spotlights. Every seat in the audience looked to be filled. Dammit. I looked down at my feet to distract myself and also to hopefully keep from falling. I saw the electrical volts come alive on the hem of my dress. I had to give Blithe points here, this was cool.

I finally made it to the white circular chairs that looked like oysters to me. Caesar Flickerman was in the other, his blue hair reflecting off the lights along with his aqua suit. I sat and smiled.

'So, Nicki, I have been told by a source that you have a close friend who was a victor of the Games recently. Can you tell us about her?"

I looked to find Katniss in the crowd. She was easy to spot in her fire dress. 'Well, Katniss and her family took me in for a while a year ago when my dad was away and my aunt was busy," I informed him.

"Do you think she's worried about you being in the Games so young?" Caesar asked.

"No one can be as worried as I am," I said with a watery smile.

"So, tell me, your family is very wealthy in District Five, aren't they? I remember I once had the pleasure of talking to your father on his one of many visits here.'

"Oh, well, he's just head of the power plant back home," I said humbly.

'Look at how humble she is folks! Don't you just love it?" the crowd roared in applause to agree.

I blushed.

"Nicki, one final thing: are you ready for the Games?"

I should have been honest, screamed _hell no_, but all this is really was a stupid interview. Most people lie during them anyway. "Bring it,' I said and smiled.

The crowd roared again.

"The Current Nicki Peckerwood!" Caesar stood up, kissed my hand and held my hand up in his while the crowds applauded. For the first time since I'd been in the Capitol, I felt empowered, just like the currents on my dress.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7- Precursor_

**Katniss POV**

After Juniper and Boggs lived through their interviews, we sent them straight to bed. Training began tomorrow, and we needed them ready to go at nine. I came up to the penthouse in the Capitol's Training Center. District 12 got the penthouse because we were the furthest away from the Capitol or an odd reason like that.

Effie poured us each some wine (except Haymitch stuck to booze) and we watched the re-run of the interviews on the TV in the living area. I had changed from Cinna's wonderful remake of my famous fire dress to some comfy black pajamas that were still in the room that was designated to me after all these years. The penthouse had many rooms, even more than the one Prim and I had.

"Psst, Katniss, your phone," Peeta whispered to me. He was right, my phone was beeping on the counter. I raced to get it.

"Hello?" I asked, expecting Prim.

"Katniss is it true?" Gale asked appalled, "Was Nicki picked?'

I sighed, "Yes, Gale, it is."

Nicki POV

The last thing I could do was sleep.

I tossed, I turned, I tried to get comfortable in any way I could. That didn't work. I got up and turned up the fan, hoping more cool air would help me. It did help me as far as cooling my anxiety over tomorrow a bit, but I still couldn't sleep.

Why can't I enjoy sleeping when I have the time? In four days, sleep will be even harder to come by. I sighed and crawled back in to bed and tried to count seconds.

Sleep did not come.

Seneca POV

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow. A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. Lay down your head and close your sleepy eyes. And when again they open, the sun will rise. Here it is safe, here it is warm. Here I guard you from every harm. Here the dreams are sweet that tomorrow brings them true. Here is the place where I love you."

"I know that song," she said as I tucked covers around her.

"Do you? I hear it's very popular as a lullaby out in 12."

"I love you, Seneca."

"I know, I love you too Prim. Now, we need to sleep. We have a check-in with Plutarch and the Game Makers so we can observe training," I said as she lay against me.

"Did you say we're going to watch training? As in both of us?"

"Yes.'

"I thought that the rules…" I cut her off with a soft kiss.

"Since when have we played by these rules of which you speak?" I asked in a very stereotypical Capitol accent. It made her smile.

"True, so I'll see you in the morning," she closed her eyes.

"See you then, Little Duck."

Haymitch POV

If there's anything I hate more than an empty booze bottle, it's mentoring every damn year. The tributes are usually whiny about their miserable luck, and after a while, it pisses me off. Katniss and Peeta were fine, I guess, once we got past the 'make people like you' thing on Katniss' part.

This year, I'd say, wasn't the best or the worst.

Juniper did well in playing her role as a nervous little girl, humbly answering Caesar. Boggs also had to get points for portraying the secret strongman.

I met them at eight thirty AM to take them to the training area. Katniss had late afternoon shift of watching while Peeta decided to take midday. The Game Makers, including Head Game Maker Seneca Crane, would all be watching closely.

"Hurry, hurry! We don't have much time!' Effie was near a panic attack. In response, I cracked open a new bottle of booze.

Correction; the only thing I hate more than mentoring s being told what to do when by Effie.

Nicki POV

The training complex was a dark sort of room. It had mats all over the place; each looked like its own station. There was knife throwing, archery, survival skills, and sword fighting among others. I had my hair up in my jabberjay hair tie so it'd be out of my eyes so I could focus.

Roan, Lovage (our mentor), and I got out of the elevator and Lovage directed Roan and I inside. The room was sound proof, this I could tell because of all the blue material that was on the walls. I knew this was used to block out sounds. Atala, a dark skinned woman dressed in tight training clothes, greeted us at the door. Roan and I filed in along with the other tributes as Lovage boarded the elevator again. Once he was gone, Atala turned to us.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead. Your survival time and chances depends greatly on how much you learn over the next few days. Most of the stations are individual training, except sword fighting. But, no harming other tributes. On the fourth day of training each of you will be evaluated on how much you've learned by the Game Makers. Understand?"

Twenty four "Yes's" filled the room as Atala looked each of us over.

"Very well, but one last thing. Do not overlook the survival skills station. Most of you will die from natural causes in the arena. Go."

I walked over to a fire starting station. I knew how to make a good fire, but there was always room to improve. Plus, I might not have matches in the arena, so I'll have to try a few other ways. Sometime after setting fire successfully with matches, sticks, and rocks I moved on to knot tying. I once recalled Katniss saying this was important.

"Hi," Roan said quietly. I suppose he wasn't trying to scare me out of my wits by speaking softly.

'Hey. What have you done besides this?" I asked in a curious way.

"Just some knife throwing. What about you?"

I started my Devil's Snare knot while I talked to him. "I just did fire starting with different things. I'm focusing on survival skills today."

"You're smart," he offered. I looked up and smiled.

"Thanks. I bet your knife throwing is good," it sounded like a weak compliment.

"Eh, I'm all right," he said humbly as we lapsed in to silence. Either he was just trying to be friendly and talk, or more likely he was trying to figure me out, making sure he knew of any blind spots in my strategies.

_Prim POV_

I woke up to warm liquid going down my throat. It tasted like coffee, something my mom loved back home. Now that we lived here, Katniss and I partook in coffee as much as we could; it became a daily morning thing. I liked mine with the vanilla crème and sugar with a bit of coffee. I swallowed this coffee, it was just my way.

I accepted the liquid and let the one giving it to me to keep the coffee flowing. It was warm and it jumpstarted me. My eyes opened. I was in the Training Room, on the balcony where the Game Makers watched training. I heard swords cross and even the crackle of a fire, but those were far off sounds. The sound I was focused on was a strong and constant thump from my pillows. Pillows thumped?

As I looked up with only my eyes, I realized that my pillow was Seneca and the thump was his heart where I was cuddled up. I pressed my ear to hear the beating, and it echoed in my ears. "You're hearts strong," I whispered.

"Is it? Well, I suppose you can hear it better than I can," he gave me another sip of the sweet coffee, which I accepted gratefully. When I was finished with the cup, he set it aside on the table next to the chair we were sitting in, yep, a big spinney one.

My eyes roamed around. Plutarch, Crystalline, Folios, and many of the team that would bring the Games to life were on the balcony too. They were chit chatting about food and other things I didn't catch. Plutarch saw me and he smiled. I grinned back.

"When did we get here?" I asked.

'Mm… around seven this morning. You were out cold," he smiled and me and touched his index finger to my nose. "You're so peaceful when you sleep, Little Duck."

I laughed, "Quack." I looked down at myself for the first time. I was in a coral dress that had a V neck and a ribbon that ran down the side. Seneca must have changed my outfit. I ran through my hair with my hand, it smelled like the honeysuckle shampoo. I must've had an unconscious shower.

I know if this here was Katniss and she figured out that Peeta had bathed her and changed her clothes that poor Peeta would have a date with an arrow in the jugular. Me, I was fine. There wasn't anything physical going on with me and Seneca, so it wasn't that awkward really. It was just like having the head Game Maker as my stylist and prep team as well as the one I loved.

Well, I did have a prep team for events like parties and press conference all the victors attended, like the one there was tonight, but it was victors and others who were interested in sponsoring that victor's tributes. Katniss had let me go to all the events she went to, so of course a prep team came along in that package. They were named Nankeen, Basil, and Madden. I really liked them, even if they were a bit shallow.

I smiled as I thought of them, I'd see them today. We had an event tonight.

**Katniss POV**

I was up in the penthouse, flipping through the millions of TV channels. They didn't allow the mentors to be in the training center while the tributes trained, because they could be spying on other tributes. I was kind of bummed about that rule, even though it had been in place forever. I was bummed, because point A (and okay, sure it was spying but whatever) I wanted to see Nicki in training. Point B was that I was itching to get my hands on a bow.

Maybe sometime I could go hunt back in 12,

But going back there wasn't really an option. Hunting was the only thing I had really cared about there, and ever since the Hawthorns moved to District 2, I had no reason to go back. Gale had a good job in District 2, and he and his family really had it going for them. Thinking about them, I realized just how much I missed him, Rory, Vick, Posy, and his mom Hazelle. I should call them soon.

"Hey, Kat. Do you have any elite sponsors in mind you want to talk to tonight at the social as far as Juniper and Boggs go?" Huh, Kat never heard that one from Peeta. I smirked to myself. He's obviously trying to pull out the fluffy card.

"Well, I think Haymitch has a list of all these elites he wants to talk to," I offered.

"Ah, I guess I'll trust him. Where are our little tributes?" Peeta asked.

"I sent them off to bed. They need as much sleep as they can get before the arena, because if one of them gets out they won't sleep peacefully again."

"Very true," a dark tone had sewn itself into his voice.

"Katniss honey, wait till you see what Cinna has for you tonight! It's so stunning," Venia arrived in the room, along with Octavia and Flavius. Peeta got up as they entered.

"Hey guys, nice to see you. Portia must be waiting," he said. He waved slightly as he exited. I only had time to wave back before my prep team started fussing over me. I was already used to this; it was a precursor to every big event by now.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- Whispers_

_Prim POV_

Nankeen, Basil, and Madden showed up to prep me for the sponsor/mentor/Game Maker party around five PM. I exchanged hellos with them as they started to examine what needed to be done. "You're looking really good," Madden complimented me.

"Thanks so are you," I said. He is in a bright yellow suit, but wearing dark blue shoes, a fashion I don't quite get.

"Have you been using that cream I gave you?" Nankeen asked me. I nodded.

"Yes. It's a way better alternative to hair ripping," I said honestly.

"I know!" she squealed and hugged me, apparently happy that I was using something she gave me. I accepted the hug.

"Do we need to hose her?" Basil interjected as Nankeen pulled away.

"No, we can just send her to the showers," Madden suggested.

"Okay. Hurry up and shower little missy, we'll be right in your room," I have a room here, but it isn't used much. I just really only keep my clothes there. We blitzed, they went to my room and I headed to the bathroom. As I was on my way, my feet lost contact with the ground. I laughed, "Sen, come on I have to shower or else Nankeen and them won't be happy."

Seneca grinned, "I think they'll forgive me, but you're right, you do need to wash. Come and he carried me off.

Haymitch POV

I sat at the table in the center of the eating area in the penthouse. I needed to hold off the booze, until this whole damn thing was over. How the hell was I supposed to last that long? I'd be lucky not to walk out of here at least with a drink in a to-go cup. But Effie made me swear to help these tributes as best I could.

Was I clear minded when I agreed?

Probably the answer was no.

I saw Portia come in to the room with Peeta, who was dressed to make me look like shit. He was all fancied up in a black suit, hair slicked behind him. A natural charmer he was.

Of course Effie picked now to enter. She looked at Peeta in approval, then her gaze turned to me and she shrieked in horror: "We're leaving in an hour and you're not even ready!"

"Cool your wig," I snapped.

"Humph," she stuck up her nose and pretended that I wasn't there. Good. Now I had a better chance of escaping attendance to this party. God, I wanted that booze. Just me and the drink. Haymitch is always happy when he has his drink.

Nicki POV

I lay under my covers shivering.

I could never sleep now, and I might not be able to ever again. In three days' time, I'll be dead. There's no other way to put it. So why close my eyes when they'll be closed permanently soon anyways?

Seneca POV

"You're so beautiful Prim," I said as I zipped up the green dress she was wearing that had a sling over strap on one of her shoulders.

She blushed, "Not real…" Before she could say really, I cut her off with a kiss on her lips.

"Really," I finished her thought for her.

"Hey, where'd my prep team go?" she looked around for them this way and that way, but found nothing. She looked confused.

"I told them I could handle you until the event and thanked them for all they did," I said casually.

"We could just stay here," she mused.

"But this is very important, love, we need to see who we're talking about for sponsors. We have some very promising tributes this year. But I'll tell you what, we can come home early."

She leaned against me and murmured, 'Deal,' and I couldn't help smiling.

**Katniss POV**

Okay, I was apparently underestimating the whole lavishness of the sponsor/mentor social. Tables with food of all kinds I'd loved back home and some I had loved ever since moving here were on each table. Peeta and I were looking around as a few people came to talk about sponsoring.

"I just loved little Juniper. She seems so sweet," one woman said to me.

"She's very sweet and shy," I said.

"I'm betting on her. District 12 has been having good tributes the past few years," the woman said off handedly.

"Yes, we have," I agreed. No need to mention that all those said tributes were lost to the cruel Games.

"Well I will certainly talk all those I know in to sponsoring the 12 tributes," she said as she took a bit of a lamb chop and turned to walk away.

"Thank you,' I said as she walked away. I hoisted up my yellow dress (something Effie surely would've blown my head off for) so I wouldn't trip as I meandered over to where all these breads were. Of course I found Peeta over by here, examining each type. "See any you like?' I asked.

"A lot actually. I had two people come up and tell me they were planning on sponsoring Boggs," he told me, apparently proud.

"Ooh the odds are in your favor," I said teasingly as I looked over at Effie, who was across the room talking to some chick in the biggest hat I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, and Portia said she might see about sponsoring," he offered as I took another sip of my wine in my hand.

"Cinna said the same when I saw him as I walked in. Hey, have you seen my sister?" I wondered.

"Katniss!" I turned to see my little sister in this beautiful green dress and her hair was in a waterfall style. I saw her let go of Seneca's hand as she skipped over. Prim looked so much what I'd seen my mom look like back when she was younger, it was crazy.

"Gotten any sponsors?" Peeta asked her. She was here to try and get Nicki some sponsors.

"A few actually said they were interested in her and are betting on her."

"Hey, what's the arena like for this year? Do you know?" this might give a better indication in to the chances of survival that all the tributes had. Some tributes are just better in some arenas, or so I've found out.

"Seneca has hinted at a few things, but I'm still guessing," she shrugged. Shit, that backfired.

"Oh. Are you coming to the apartment after this?'

"I'll stop by in the morning," she said as someone came up to talk to her.

'Be careful!" I called after her, and we both laughed.

"What was that all about?' Peeta asked, wondering about the last comment I had made to Prim.

"Sister Thing," I said, not really caring to explain.

"Oh, Katniss, I forgot to tell you. Gale's due in ton on the morning before the Games."

'What for?"

"He's talking of an… uprising."


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9- Evaluations_

Nicki POV

A day of training passed by quickly and uneventfully. I bolted up in bed right at eight o'clock on the day after, the day that the Game Makers were to evaluate our skills. I got up and showered (those buttons are so interesting) and dressed in my training uniform the Avox assigned to us had laid out for me.

Personally Avoxes creeped me out. But people with no tongues freaked me out, just think about it. If you did anything wrong here, they would do that to you without blinking.

Katniss once told me about how she knew an Avox named Lavinia.

Shaking the bad thoughts from my mind, I walked in to the dining room where Roan, Lovage, and our escort Isis were waiting for me. I sat by Roan. "Eat up," he grinned.

"What's the low down on today?" I asked as I filled my plate.

"You have the morning to practice, then you get an hour for lunch, and in the afternoon the Game Makers will call you in one by one," Lovage explained. His messy auburn hair was neat for once, I noticed. I continued eating as Roan discussed training and the arena.

The arena. I didn't want to think about that.

After we finished eating, Lovage escorted us down to the training room. I was too busy panicking about tomorrow to listen, something I could end up regretting.

Haymitch POV

Evaluation day was today. I hated having to get up so damn early for this every year to get tributes ready. I'd just as well shoot myself in the head with an arrow.

Not to mention Effie's whole thing about getting 'up, up for a big, big day!"

That was annoying too. That is all.

_Prim POV_

I woke up with the same strong thumping sound in my ears that I remembered waking up to yesterday. U looked up under my eyelashes. I recognized where I was as the balcony of the training room. The tributes had to be filing in soon, and today was evaluation. I wondered what skill Nicki would be showing off.

"You have a strong heartbeat Sen," I said as I looked up at him all the way.

"Do I? I never noticed, but you seem to notice that a lot,' he laughed in my ear.

"Is anyone else here?" I asked as I lifted my head to look around. There showed to be not a sign of another soul on the balcony. Several chairs were all empty and the banquet table was all full.

'Not a soul," he said as he laid my head back to where I could hear his heart beat again.

"Mm," I sighed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked as I felt him reach over for something. I let him feed me the sweet apple and the hot chocolate.

"Sleepy,' I said to myself.

"You can go to sleep baby, I'll be right here," he said as he stroked my hair and the rhythm of his heart sang me to sleep. Night closed in over me as I heard Seneca start my meadow song.

Gale POV

Man, as much as I hate most of the people who live in the Capitol, I got to give them some credit. I mean, the place was huge and freaking impressive. Mom was holding Vick's hand as Rory walked in the middle of us. I was carrying Posy on top of my shoulders so she could see.

"Gale, look!" she said excitedly as one of the many TVs in the city was blaring with people talking about training score predictions.

"I see," I said as we stopped in front of a gray apartment building. I looked at my mother and she nodded to go in. We asked the receptionist to ring up the penthouse where Katniss and Prim lived.

"Miss Everdeen said that you all can go right up," he said once he hung up.

'Thank you,' my mother said as she led us to a fancy elevator. It was made of glass as far as the windows went and we could see all the people on the ground floor get smaller. Finally on the fifty fourth floors, the little bell rang. We got out and were staring straight at the door of the penthouse. I stepped forward and knocked. Posy knocked too.

Katniss came to the door in simple black pants and a wraparound top with no sleeves. "Hey, Catnip," I said as I hugged her.

"Are you all here for the Games?' she asked.

'We came as soon as we heard about Nicki," my mother said.

'Oh yeah, that. Do you guys wanna come in?" she led us inside the apartment. It was a creamy color and plush sofas lined the living room. I caught sight that she too was watching training score predictions. They were now on the subject of a thirteen year old girl from District 3. Her image flashed on screen. She was blonde with straight hair and features that reminded me of Prim. Her name was Moss.

"Where's Prim?' Rory asked as he sat on the floor and we came to sit on the couch opposite the one Katniss was seated on. She asked Lavinia, the Avox the the Capitol assigned to her service and the girl from the day in the woods with the hovercraft, to get us some tea.

Katniss muted the TV so we could talk. "Prim's off with her lover," Katniss explained.

'Prim's dating someone? Good for her! What else has been going on?" I asked.

Katniss leaned forward, "Gale I've got so much to tell you.

Nicki POV

Shit mother freaking Hunger Games. The Games started tomorrow. I sat in the training center with all the other tributes from Districts six through twelve. None of us spoke, we were too nervous. All the Careers were gone now. I was sitting by Roan, but I could see Boggs and little Juniper at the end of the line of chairs.

"Litnicki Peckerwood," the automated voice called my name. I froze.

_Oh my God, get off your ass_! I was breathing audibly as I rose and took the lift down to the empty training center main floor. I heard the thud as the lift landed on the ground. I saw a spear in my line of vision and there were dummies set up all over the room. I flipped my hair, stood up straight and said, 'Nicki Peckerwood, District 5."

I walked over and set up my dummy. I saw all the targets already on there for me. I picked up the spear right as I got a good distance away from my dummy. I took my stance, put my spear up to my shoulder, stepped forward, and threw.

I heard the spinning sound as the spear was being pushed along towards the dummy by the air as I crossed my fingers that my aim hadn't been off. I had no time to shut my eyes as I now saw the spear lodge in to what must be the dummy's abdomen.

Three words: thank you God.

I looked up slightly to see what the Game Makers were doing. Some were nodding, some were writing things down. Huh, they must be writing a score of zero for me. I don't think a zero has ever been given in the history of the Games, but there's a first time for everything. In the center I recognized the Head Game Maker, someone I had only seen on TV before. Wasn't his name Zeneca Sparrow or something?

I also noticed on his lap sat a young woman about my age, maybe months older. Her blond hair was tied behind her in a braid and she wore ordinary clothes of a white collared shirt and black pants. She grinned at me as I turned to leave. I gave a nervous smile back.

It was just as I was heading to our floor I was struck with the realization that it was Prim.

Wow.

**Katniss POV**

After I finished spilling everything to Gale and Hazelle (Rory, Vick, and Posy were playing in the other room) the front door opened. Peeta stood there with bread. "Great idea," Peeta said as Gale had finished telling us of his long dreamed rebellion plan, "but there's one flaw."

"What's that?" Gale challenged.

"They'll blow us up, 12, just like they did with 13. You know they will," Peeta set the bread basket on the table. I took a piece.

"I think they've wanted to for a while," Gale snorted.

"Maybe, but we can't risk it yet. If we do this during the Games that our friend just so happens to be a tribute in, they'll make her life hell in that arena until they finally decide to kill her.'

'We can't risk that," I said.

"No, we can't.'


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10- This is it_

Nicki POV

I got back to our penthouse on level five of the Training Center to be greeted by Isis and Lovage. I ran straight to my room, bolted the door, and collapsed on my bed. Surely now was the time to cry over everything that was to come. Tears flowed as I got up and clumsily picked out clothes to change in to. I picked out a white nightgown that was lacy at the shoulders and buttoned down the front.

I cried as I disregarded my sweaty training clothes and I cried as I turned the shower on. At least the water can conceal my tears, I thought. I stepped inside and was assaulted by cold water. The water on my face mixed with my sweet tears and I tasted salty water on my lips and I honestly couldn't tell if it was rage water or tears. I'm sure it was both.

I didn't turn off the water until I was cried out.

As I stepped out, a towel came at me and wrapped me in warmth as my hair and body were blown dry. Now that the tears were gone, the nerves racked me. I probably got a zero. I know it. I walked out to my room in the white robe that was on the back of my bathroom. I was startled by the Avox girl who was sitting on my bed.

I was about to ask her to politely go away when she walked up to me and enfolded me into her arms. The tears started all over again.

The question was; were these ne tears for me or her?

_Prim POV_

I walked in to Katniss and my apartment to find a huge surprise. Gale was here with his mother, Rory, Vick and Posy! "Oh my God, hi guys!" I said in surprise.

"Prim!" Posy squealed and ran to hug me. She looked up to me like an older sister and I loved that.

"Hey sweetie. When did they get here?" I asked Katniss.

"Around lunch. Hey, how was Nicki's evaluation?' she asked me in return.

"I think she did great. She did sear throwing at a dummy," I explained.

"How did you get to see the private sessions with the Game Makers?" Gale asked me, "I thought no outsider was allowed."

"I thought that too," I agreed.

"She's in love with Seneca," Peeta just came out and said, "I guess that gets her perks."

"Seneca Crane?" Gale asked. I nodded.

"Congratulations Prim," Hazelle said happily. Posy looked up at her mom with wonder.

"What happened to Prim, Mama?"

"Nothing, she's just seeing someone sweetie," Hazelle explained.

Peeta turned on the TV, "The scores are on," he said. I sat by my sister and fixed my eyes on the TV. The Careers got high scores, as I'd expected, they always did.

"Now, from District 5, Nicki Peckerwood. She has scored a ten with the Game Makers," Caesar announced. My group looked at each other. A ten was really good, and she earned it.

Nicki POV

"Wow, a ten,' Roan congratulated me from his place beside me in front of the TV. Blithe, Tansy, Isis, and Lovage were also tuning in to this with us.

"Congrats honey," Isis said smiling.

"Thanks," I said, still a bit breathless from the news I had not expected.

"They'll be hard pressed to mess with you," Lovage told me.

Haymitch POV

As much as I hate Effie, I must give her props for buying the drinks we had in the penthouse at the training center. All my favorites were here and it was like I was in some sort of heaven in Panem.

"And for District 12, Boggs came in today with a score of a nine by the Game Makers," Caesar sounded surprised. I second that surprise.

"Oh wow, don't you think he did just marvelous? I think he did really…"

I cut her off as Caesar began to speak again, "And finally, from District 12, Juniper comes I with a score of seven."

Apparently, I should stop underestimating my mentees.

Juniper POV

I was sent to bed early to be well rested along with Boggs. We walked to our rooms together. When we were outside of mine, I asked in a small voice, "Are you afraid?'

He surprised me by whispering, "Yeah. Are you?'

I looked down and nodded to the ground, "Terrified," I whispered.

'Are you ready?' Boggs asked, talking about tomorrow. All I could do was shake my head.

**Katniss POV**

I turned in early that night. I knew we had to take Juniper and Boggs to the Launch Room really early, so I'd better be rested. Gale and his family stayed until nine thirty, and then went off to the hotel they were staying at. I made sure Prim was okay and had made it to Seneca's before deciding my duties for the day were done.

As I climbed in to bed, I picked up my cell phone. I dialed the Training Center plus the number 5 and the letter G for the girl tribute, all the tributes had phones in their rooms at the Training Center. I think that this might have been pulled to mock the districts, because literally no one in the districts had cell phones. So who were the tributes going to call?

"Hello?" Nicki sounded calmer than I thought.

"You okay?' I asked her.

"No."

"Listen to me; you're better than all of them. I know I'm a mentor, but if I could bet, my bet would be on you kid," I said.

"Thanks."

'No problem, so do you wanna talk?" I asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm guessing I need all the rest I can get for tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, sleep as long as you can."

Nicki POV

I should have stayed up later talking to Katniss, because sleep was really useless anyway. I spent all night in between light sleep and panicked thoughts.

Soon, it was morning.

"Up, up!" Effie called from outside my door, 'It's going to be a busy morning."

Well, I guess this is it.


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11- Kickoff into Insanity_

_Prim POV_

'They're flying," I heard Plutarch say as I rubbed my eyes to awaken them. I was in a white room that had a whole big control circle in the middle with people standing around it. There was a map I could see that looked 3D. I got up from where I was lying on an air mattress. I walked down the stairs to the big map.

"Is this the tributes we're talking about?" I asked.

"Yes," a Game Maker said to me, as she showed me the hover car that was delivering them to the Launch Area. Plutarch came over to see as well. "Hey, Plutarch, where's Sen…" before I could get out his full name, I felt Seneca lift me off my feet and he smiled at the shock on my face.

"Morning Little Duck," he said as I hugged him.

"Sir, they've landed," a Game Maker informed Seneca.

"Good," he said. Then to me, 'Hungry?"

I nodded, not knowing just how hungry I was until just then, "Very."

"Come on," he said as he took me up to the balcony. There was a door to the right; it was where the Head Game Maker stayed during the Games. I

**Katniss POV**

I returned to the penthouse after dropping Juniper and Boggs off with Peeta. "Turn it on," I said to Haymitch, but he was already ahead of me. The TV was showing Caesar giving some last minute predictions. I sat as Peeta called that he was going to get a drink.

"Get me a cola drink," I called.

"Got it!"

I leaned back as I watched the TV now switch to the arena. I thought my mouth dropped open. There were mountains sticking up all around, and the ground was white except for the plates on which the tributes stood. They were all surrounding an igloo like thing with a gold horn sticking out of it. "There's the Cornucopia," I said.

Peeta came back just in time. He handed me my drink and he stared at the TV, "No way."

"Yes way," I said.

It looked like he was going to say something, but he was cut off by a voice counting, "Fifty nine, fifty eight, fifty seven…" this was about to get insane.

Nicki POV

I was scared like hell. As I stood on that metal plate, not daring to get off, numbers pounded in my head like bells to ring out the years someone lived at a funeral. Luckily the bulky jacket I had on reflected body heat, because I was sweating in anticipation.

"Forty, thirty nine…"

I looked over to my left and I found Roan. He gave me a sad smile then looked away.

"Thirty, twenty nine…."

I looked around again. The Careers looked itching to go, while the rest of us looked scared to step off the safety of the metal plate, oh the sweet safety.

"Twenty, nineteen…"

The panic was setting inside me now. My hands shook inside my heated gloves. I had no idea if I'd even make it through today. Part of me wished I wouldn't.

"Eleven, ten…"

I was surely hyperventilating now. Ten seconds until I would have to embrace the probability of my imminent death.

The clocked ticked on in my head.

"Three, two, one," A gong sounded from above me. I ran as fast as I could to see if I'd have any luck at grabbing at least a knife. I saw some tributes already lying dead on the ground, their blood mixing with the snow. I exhaled and grabbed the thing nearest me; a knapsack.

Just as I was running away, I witnessed the igloo that the Cornucopia and it's supplies were on top of, explode.

Seneca POV

'Wonderful," I said looking up at the golden horn that now lay on the ground on the arena. That explosion idea was brilliant on Plutarch's part. Prim came down with me and she watched as my team moved things around in the arena control panel,

"Can you make it colder inside?' she asked me.

'Yes. In fact, Beauregard, can you cool down the temperature?" I asked the man at the weather controls. He nodded.

"We have it at freezing temperature now, where do you want it?'

I thought a moment, and then turned to Prim: "Give me a number between zero and thirty one," I said. I watched her face in her concentration until she said the number.

"Sixteen," she said.

"Sixteen," I told Beauregard. I looked up to watch what was going on. A few tributes were already dead, a common thing on day one.

"Sen, where's Nicki?" Prim asked as she watched the big TV.

"Plutarch, focus now on the girl from five. I want to see what's up with her," I ordered.

**Katniss POV**

I could only sit there in my living room as Peeta and I watched the Cornucopia blow to smithereens. "Did that just happen?" he asked, before I could.

"Yeah. Do you see Juniper or Boggs?" I asked, hoping that they hadn't been killed this early.

'See the one with the hood on? The small-ish one? That's Juniper,' he told me.

"Where's Boggs?"

'He must have taken high ground and avoided all that like Haymitch said," Peeta guessed. Before I could ask, I saw a girl run away with a knapsack. I recognized her by the jabberjay hair tie. "Nicki,' Peeta said. I nodded.

Juniper POV

As the igloo blew, I was knocked off my metal plate with a force that probably made me unable to breathe for two seconds. I threw out my arms to catch myself, and I ended up smacking the boy from 10 in the face. "Oh fuck, I'm so sorry," I almost screamed. I could hear blades cutting through flesh nearby, and that freaked me out.

The bloodbath was on.

'It's all right," said the boy from 10 as he rubbed his face gently, He helped me to my feet and I turned to run, like Haymitch had said to, but I asked first,

"What's your name?"

"Chex," he told me. I nodded and smiled in thanks and took off in the opposite direction that Chex was headed. I needed to find water, soon.

A knife would be good too, just saying.

I reached a lake by some trees that looked to be glossed over in ice. It made them look like glass to me. The lake was deep blue in contrast. I raced down to it and ended up sliding close to the edge.

Now why did the lake have to be frozen? That's not helping me any. I started to punch the ice with my hand until my knuckles were bleeding. What a great way to start this off.

Haymitch POV

"This is the most insane shit I've ever seen," I was talking on the phone with another past victor and my good friend named Finn. Finn was younger than me by a lot, but at some victors' party a while back we became friends.

'I know. I wish our arena had been an icecap instead of some ruined city," Finn said.

'Not much fishing to do," I agreed as I took another sip of my drink.

"Who are you rooting for other than your own tributes?" he asked.

"Probably the little girl from 5. What about you?"

"I'd bet on her too."


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12- Safe and Sound… Or Not_

Nicki POV

I hid in the bushes. Even though they were frozen over, they were the only place I could find that didn't take climbing to get to. I was never a climber.

I made sure the bush covered me completely before declaring it safe enough to take out my knapsack I'd picked up. I untied it at the top and inside there were matches, a canteen, a banana and a pomegranate, there was some string and finally some nuts.

I had almost nothing that could help.

Maybe the string would be useful, and it seemed long enough to be a noose. All I had to do was climb the nearest tree, tie the string to the tree and my neck, and there you have it: I'm out of the way.

Sounds good to me, besides, it wasn't like I was gonna win.

Juniper POV

By the time that night falls and I have found shelter in a cave by the pond that I finally got water from using ice to break ice I'm so tired. I'm sure my cuts on my knuckles are infected. I curled up in to a ball and begged for sleep.

A temporary escape from this was what I wanted.

As my eyes closed, I heard loud booms that shook me up. That must be the cannon, announcing the deaths. I ticked them off on my fingers. I ended up counting ten, which almost was half of us.

Almost half already gone? I'd bet the Careers finally scratched their itch to start the Games.

Through a crack in the cave's roof, I saw the seal of the Capitol. The anthem was playing in the sky, and I got up to see the pictures of the fallen. No Careers were dead yet, the girl and boy from 3 were gone. The girl from 5- Nicki- was alive, along with the boy. All from 7, the boy from 8, the girl from 9, both from 10 and 11.

The anthem played again after the images and then the sky was dark, just like each tribute's future. All I could do was lay down and beg the tears not to come.

_Prim POV_

I watched the screen focused on Nicki. I actually had to say I applauded her for bolting the second she heard that gong. I'd probably still be on the metal plate. The arena was dark with night now, and I watched Nicki rack through her supply pack. What time was it, I wondered.

I felt my cell phone vibrate as I was thinking. The text was from my sister; _are you watching?_

I thought of how to reply, and typed, _the whole world is._

Nicki POV

I had no choice but to take shelter in that bush. It was either that or freeze to death, which might not be bad. The only thing that kept me alive through the night could well have been my thoughts of home. I had to try as hard as I could to get out, if not for my sake, for my dad.

My eyes were sore as I opened them.

A bristle of the bush was clawing at my face. I scooted as far away from it as I could. I wiped my cheek on my white glove, and it came back red. I was bleeding. Fuck!

I ripped off my glove on my left hand and clapped my hand to my cheek. I felt my hand get sticky. Just perfect. I took my hand that was not clapped to my cheek and started to prepare my gear for flight. A weapon would be good right about now.

I ended up army crawling out of my bush, secretly hoping this would not be my frequent resting place. I took a moment to put the glove back on my left hand, tie up my knapsack and throw it over my shoulder. Next thing to do was the only thing: run.

Moss POV

You know what, trees are really cool.

They make great sleeping places where you feel safe and sound. Trees were pretty useful, but in my district the only use they had was for the factories. We chopped trees down, despite the fact that chopping was District 7's thing with the lumber and all.

I hated to leave my niche, but I guess some things had to happen. I tied my hair back with a bit of elastic that had come off my boots, got my knife in hand and started the climb down.

Juniper POV

Waking up sore, I rubbed my eyes. How long had I slept? I mean, the last thing I remember was crying myself to sleep, maybe not the best thing to do. I flexed my arms and pushed myself up. Had anyone died last night?

I pushed that awful thought from my mind as I rolled over again.

Maybe five more minutes.

**Katniss POV**

I had been asleep with the TV on. I don't even know what time it'd been when I fell asleep watching the Games. As much as I hated them, I could now see why they were popular. They kept you guessing, on the edge of your seats. I focused my eyes on the screen, it was showing Nicki.

She was running.

"Holy shit," I almost screamed as I saw the six people chasing her. They were big, Careers by the look of it, and she was just barely outrunning them. "Run!" I screamed at her image.

I held my breath until I saw her trip. Now I was hyperventilating. She was trapped.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13- We Are Broken_

Nicki POV

I won't lie: the Careers were big. Big and scary.

I was pinned to the ground by one of the girls, who might be twice my size. Why she had me pinned down, I wasn't exactly sure. Things were going in slow motion. I heard their voices: arguing over who was going to kill me, but my brain couldn't process all of it.

"Let me," a girl from District 1 or 2 (I wasn't sure which) instructed.

"No, I'll do it," a big boy insisted. Part of me wished they'd just do it and quit being such kids about it. I mean, who fights over who will kill someone?

I saw the boy raise the knife. I squeezed my eyes shut, and all I could hear was a scream. Was it mine? No, it was deeper than my voice. It must be the Career boy.

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was Roan.

Haymitch POV

Did that just happen?

The boy from 5 was sinking to his knees, a knife in his hand and another was shoved through his stomach. You could see the blood ooze through his coat and stain the sand. The Career was on the ground too, but he seemed minorly wounded at best.

The boy from 5, however, wasn't as lucky.

Nicki POV

I recovered as I heard shouts of "Go, go!" and footsteps fading. I jumped to my feet and ran over to where Roan had sank to the ground. The red that surrounded me was surreal. I had only heard this happen in horror stories. He was drowning to death.

His killer was his own blood.

"Hey…" he said seeing me as he gave a faint smile.

'Hi,' I barely whispered, tears springing to my eyes, and a few even falling on to his cheek. I tried to wipe them away when he grabbed my hand.

"Don't. It feels… good."

"Why did you save me? I should be dead anyway," my voice choked.

"Because… you're my… friend."

Oh, now I was in serious danger of sobbing. In fact, I knew there was no way not to. In fact, I was probably going to bawl. "Really?"

"Yea… yeah. And I…"

I couldn't pry him on, not when he was dying for me. I waited.

"I… like you… a lot. Did you know that?"

I shook my head.

"Nicki…" he, amazingly, managed to prop himself up on his elbows. We stared at each other without saying a word. Then, he looked like he was going to go in for the kiss, but he fell back and breathed no more.

The tears were relentless.

Remembering what Katniss had done when her friend Rue had died in the arena, I took Roan's lifeless hand and I started to sing:

_"I am outside_

_I've been waiting for the sun_

_With my white eyes_

_I've seen words that do not belong._

_We are broken_

_What must we do to restore our innocence?_

_I'll keep you safe inside_

_My arms tower over you_

_Tower over me_

_I'll take the truth at any cost."_

'I'm so sorry Roan," I whispered, "I never wanted you to die for me."

This weeping I was doing now, I was singing his requiem with my tears. Sometimes we had to break, but in the end, didn't we all end up broken anyways?


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14- Boiling Point_

**Katniss POV**

This was a prime example of why I hated the Hunger Games. Maybe Gale was right, you do pick favorites and cry when they die. But the boy from 5, he had been noble and died to save the girl I'd call my second sister. If you're wondering, yes, I was crying.

I heard the doors slide open. I almost screamed at the person who was there to go away, but I saw both Peeta and Gale there so I guess they could stay. "What's wrong Catnip?" Gale asked, coming to hug me. I wiped my eyes before I spoke.

"The boy from her district was killed saving her." I guessed they knew who the 'her' was.

"Oh Katniss, I'm so sorry," Peeta came over too, dropping all he held to hug me too.

'She sang to him,' I said.

"Like you did for… your friend?" I still couldn't think about Rue or hear her name, because every time I did, I had awful flashbacks of how she died.

"Yes."

Two Days Later

Seneca POV

Prim woke up right as I was wrapping her body in a towel after lifting her out of the gold bathtub in my personal quarters at the Game Control room. "So beautiful, I said.

"Hmmm…?" she was confused, but she leaned to kiss me.

"You're so beautiful," I said again.

"No I'm not, I'm just a twig of a girl who was raised in the Seam," she corrected.

"To me, you beat the city in beauty by a million to one."

She turned back to the mirror I had set her down in front of. She looked herself over. I smiled as I brushed a lock of hair from her shoulder. Her hand had come up to the place where mine had brushed the hair back. She kissed my hand.

At that moment in time, I realized I wanted my lips to touch every inch of her skin like hers had just touched my hand.

So that's what I started to do.

"Seneca… I love you," Prim whispered.

Nicki POV

I was dormant for two days after Roan had been killed; I hid in my prickly bush, not caring if it stabbed me repeatedly. Maybe I deserved it, because I had not saved him.

If I won by some odd chance and returned home, his family would hate me.

I remembered singing the song to him as he died in my grasp. Tears sprang up in my eyes. I blinked them back. I wasn't going to have a breakdown just so the Capitol audience could lap it up.

Fuck all of them.

I dug around it my survival pack and gorged myself in some jerky I had and some of my precious water. I should leave soon, to refill it, but it was getting too cold to move and the wind was blowing so hard that I could not see out in the distance.

After eating, I laid back down to see if I could try to sleep off my grief. As I closed my eyes I heard a rustling. I assumed it was just the wind, but it spoke;

"Nicki, I came to help you."

Juniper POV

"You're… going to help me?' Despite the fact that she must be older than me by at least two years, it sounded like she was the scared child and I was the saint.

"Yeah. Here," I gave her the knife I had been using since the Games started.

"But that leaves you without a weapon," she protested after I made her take it.

"Not exactly. I picked up this from one of the fallen tributes," I showed her the switchblade.

"Are you sure someone as young as you should be running around with that?" I could have sworn that she almost laughed.

"No."

After a pause, Nicki blinked, "All right then, so, allies?"

I hugged her, "Allies."

Haymitch POV

Effie came in with her ridiculously high heels as I'd just watched little Juniper make an ally. "What's happened? Has anyone been killed? I hope our tributes…'

"Cool your jets. No, no one's dead. Juniper just allied with another tribute."

"With a Career?"

I laughed at that prospect. Effie was entirely clueless, as she had never been thrown in to the arena like I had. It was an unspoken rule that if you were sane, you did not ally with the Careers. That was a sure way to get a knife in the back. Literally.

"No," I said taking a sip of booze, "with the girl from 5."

Gale POV

I sat in front of the flat screen in the Everdeen apartment. This was sick, that I was watching this just like they did. I was on the edge of my seat, just like they usually were. This was wrong, and the worst part was, I knew it.

"Gale you want some hot chocolate?" Katniss called from the bar area.

"What's it made of?" I asked. I'd never had anything like what hot chocolate sounded to be.

"Coco beans."

"Sure," I accepted. She brought two mugs and gave one to me. "Thanks, Catnip."

"What's happened?" she asked as I flipped the channel back to the Games.

'I don't know. UI was too preoccupied watching live news reports from District 5 where there's been a mass killing of Peacekeepers."


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15- Click, Click, Boom!_

_Prim POV_

I threw on my white robe as I heard the voice talking in hurried tones outside Seneca's apartments here. I couldn't quite get the gist of what was being said, but I guess it was Games related. I stepped out on the balcony so I could hear well. Sen was standing by Lucia looking at something she was moving in to place on the digital map of the arena. "Perfect, that's great," he was saying.

I walked down the steps to come stand on the other side of Lucia. "What are those?" I asked.

"They're balls of hail that when they hit the ground and all goes according to the design, they're supposed to explode," she explained.

"Wow, that must have taken tons of time to design," I said. I turned my head and smiled at Seneca over Lucia's shoulder. He was mouthing something to me: _You okay?_

I thought a moment. I was better than okay, I was great. Happier than I'd ever been. I stretched my arms a little to see if I was sore at all, nope.

_Good as ever I made my lips form my reply and then grinned._

**Katniss POV**

"So, uprisings in 5? How serious?" I asked Gale after a minute of letting that news sink in.

"Apparently it was pretty intense. They attempted to set fire to the power plants and went through the streets with torches burning Peacekeepers alive," Gale was saying.

"That's pretty brutal," Peeta said. You know, I was in total agreement with that.

"Anything going on like that in other districts?' I asked.

"I heard of a few minor ones in 6, 7, and 9. They weren't as brutal though, they just attempted to attack their industry building. I'm sure more will start soon, with the Games and all."

"Anything in 12?" Peeta asked.

'Doubt it;" I said after a sip of coco, "we're the poorest and least populated district. People are afraid of starting something."

"Wanna start on bets for the next one?' Gale asked.

My face hardened. Peeta spoke up, "All right, fifty bucks on District 12." I stared at him with awe, and then slapped him.

"Peeta!"

"Aw, come on Katniss. That takes the fun out of it. At least it's better than betting on the next death in the Games," he motioned to the TV.

All right, I see his point.

Moss POV

I was walking slowly. It had noticeably gotten colder since I'd started my trek from my safe tree to find water. I needed some more. I wrapped my body deeper in to my coat and pulled the hood up to conceal my face from a potential foe.

As I was climbing up a hill, that's when the hail started.

I'm running now, as fast as I can. Good thing I was small for my age. As one hail ball headed for me, I hid behind a bush as it made the tree it hit blow up. Holy crud, I mean, this is intense.

I was on my feet again once I saw one of the icy balls of death head for my bush.

I was  
>knocked off my feet as my bush exploded too. The blast sent me back possibly twenty feet. It sure was lucky I had thought to put my hood on. It was either that, or I'd be deaf for life.<p>

A boom shook the ground, but it wasn't the hail this time. It was the cannon. It rang out twice.

Nicki POV

Dual cannon fire? Which two were killed in the attack? Surely it must not be Boggs, but then again it could very well be. Juniper and I had no idea where he was, and neither of us had seen him once. I secretly hoped it wasn't Moss. She was too young to be killed.

I guess we'd find out tonight.

Seneca POV

'Mr. Crane? Two are gone," Lucia informed me as I stood on the balcony, watching and figuring. Prim was beside me, still in her white robe I'd put her in after… that. She looked up at me as if for some explanation.

"Who?" she asked.

"Lucia, can I get the names of the fallen for today?" I asked.

"One was Lint of District 1; the other was Sage of 9."

"Thank you Lucia," I said as I came down the steps of the balcony and headed for the big map of the arena. Prim held on to my hand. "Should we make it colder there?"

She thought, "Depends on the current temperature."

"Its fifteen degrees," I said, checking the thermostat. I looked at her as her face scrunched up in concentration.

"Lower it by a degree or two."

"You heard the young woman, lower it boys," I said. It would now be thirteen degrees in that arena, not too much of a drop. Besides, I thought the citizens had gotten too good of a show today. The rest of the day would be smooth, allowing for regrouping.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16- Operation Jabberjay Flight_

DISTRICT FIVE

They were killing everyone.

There were screams heard all throughout the district square. Rig Peckerwood watched the electricity plant he owned burn, engulfed in rebel fire. Honestly, he'd wanted to see it burn now. He'd wanted it for a while, but hadn't said a word.

Blood was coating the streets he could see like icing.

The bodies were the candles on the deadly cake, mashed around in disarray. There was also chanting, but he couldn't catch the words. He hoped it was: "Down with the Capitol! Down with the Hunger Games!"

Kellie came up beside him, with his nephew Cog and nieces Semolina and Polly behind her. She looked at hi0m and then out the window: "What is it?" she asked.

All he could do was point to the hovercraft now taking to the sky, "She's coming home."

Juniper POV

"STOP!" Claudius Templesmith and his echoing voice was urgent. Nicki and I ran out of the cave as we heard canon shots, two more. That must leave only five of us. "Citizens, may I present to you the victors of the seventy seventh annual Games," he sounded breathless.

"Huh?" Nicki and I looked at each other, confused.

"We're going home," a little girl said as she appeared at my side. I knew her as the girl from 3. Also out of the shadows came Boggs and a muscular boy whom I guessed was the only Career still standing. He must be Nash, of District 2.

"Wh0o…?" Nash started, but he didn't finish.

The hovercraft lowered, and we climbed in. This craft looked nothing like the one that we frequently sa0w on TV, not up to Capitol par. This one had simple leather couches thrown inside at odd angles and the0 windows were a bit dusty. Once we were all in, it lifted off.

We were going home.

Nicki POV

We were going home. Home. All I could do was smile as I thought of my father and aunt and cousins. I sat by a boy (who was possibly a Career, or I'd guess so on his size) who had dark blonde hair and a soft shape to his face. He smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Nash."

"Hey, I'm Nicki."

"I thought that was really nice, what you did for the boy," he said looking at me with sincerity. I guessed it wasn't Nash who had killed Roan, but the other Career boy (the one who Juniper killed with throwing a knife at the night before).

"Thanks," I said, sadly.

"Were you and he in love?" Nash asked.

"Not really, but I was his friend," I was explaining. "He might have liked me."

"I don't see how he couldn't fall for someone as nice as you are." This Nash guy was fascinating. He wasn't brutal at all like most Careers. In fact, he was… sweet.

"Hey do you guys know where we're heading?" the singsong voice of little Moss interrupted me.

"Back to the Capitol for now," I guessed.

"What I want to know is how we managed to get the Games stopped? Has the Capitol finally comne to see sense?" Boggs asked.

I hoped this guess was right.

**Katniss POV**

We went to greet our tributes on the roof of the Training Center. Haymitch and Effie decided to tag along with us. "How were the Games suspended?" Peeta and Haymitch asked at once.

"Did you guys hear about District 5?" I asked Haymitch and Effie.

"And 6, 7, and 9," Peeta added in for me.

"No! What's been going on?" Effie asked as she fluffed her hair in worry.

"Uprisings have been going on all over," I said as we stepped on to the roof as I saw the grimy hovercraft land. "They don't want it to become nationwide as they kill off tributes from each district, so it was suspended," I explained.

"How awful!" Effie squeaked.

We had figures walking off the hovercraft ramp now. There were five of them, fewer than I had expected honestly. Three small, but now muscular girls and two tall and fit looking boys came towards us. "Juniper! Boggs!" I called out to my tributes. They dismantled from the group and walked towards us.

'You guys okay?' Peeta asked, trying to be the good mentor before me.

"My hands are scraped, but other than that I'm okay," Juniper said. She looked at Boggs.

"Minor concussion," he filled in, "but I rgink it'll be okay."

"I think we ought to get them some care anyway," Effie said and she beckoned to my tributes to follow her. "Come darlings!"

They looked at Peeta and me, and we smiled, signifying for them to follow her.

Gale POV

My mind has been blown in to the next century.

They cancelled a Hunger Games because of uprisings after the death of the boy from 5. At least a third of the districts had finally come to see they'd had it. I loved this. I felt like dancing.

Score: Districts of Panem- 1, Capitol-0 .

Let the real Games begin.


End file.
